


家庭時間

by Magpie_0115



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_0115/pseuds/Magpie_0115





	家庭時間

要說他們的職業有什麼缺點，除了沒什麼隱私可言以外大概就是時間挺混亂的。總是在不同的時區遊走，時間被分割成碎片，大小不一也無法預測。

Chris不否認自己還是有那麼點大男人主義，可以的話他想過妻子最好能長時間在家，讓他回頭永遠有人，卻沒有去考慮過自己是不是會時常在一些對方需要的時刻缺席。  
還好擇偶標準這種東西基本上就跟作文「我的志願」差不多，不管你寫的了無生趣還是富含期待都一視同仁，最後會完全照著走的人少之又少。  
總之雖然大方向偏得拉不回來了，不過Chris還是試圖在可控的範圍內達成他理想的家庭生活。比方說每個月至少得一起做個一兩件事、假期也在可行的範圍內卡在一起等等。

而每個月做的那一兩件事情裡，從他把Dodger帶到紐約後固定有一件就是一起幫Dodger洗澡。

開始是順利的，Sebastian雖然喜歡貓大於狗，但也不是沒幫女朋友們遛過洗過狗——  
「我真的會，只是他們比Dodger小了大概……呃，我猜有一兩圈吧？」

那時候Sebsatian表現的小心翼翼的，Dodger動一下他都會僵住，Chris可是費了好大的勁才忍著沒笑好好給狗洗乾淨。  
後來洗的次數多了，加上Sebastian不時會過來住上幾天又不負責罵狗，某次他出差回來對Sebastian講話稍微大聲了Dodger都對他低吼了，洗澡的難度也開始提升。

難度升級的主因是聽得懂人話的那個。

他首先是得聲明他相信自己確實是深愛著Sebastian的，但是有時候也是實在不明白對方的腦迴路到底是怎麼一回事。  
先是帶了橡皮鴨子說是要分散Dodger的注意力，結果玩到失控手上被打洞，他氣得給Dodger戴了一週嘴套，然而那人洞還沒合上呢就忘記疼，天天和他吵這樣不人道，最後嘴套沒撐過三天。

再來又不知道哪聽說狗要是太常洗澡，容易把腺體味道都洗掉了會回不了家，很認真的跟他說應該改成兩個月才洗一次。  
他解釋過Dodger洗澡的頻率是有諮詢過獸醫的，Sebastian還是頗有微詞，幾次單獨和Dodger在家都跟他說沒味道很乾淨。

他回家的時候狗看上去是很乾淨沒錯，但是有時候內層的毛都沒乾，而且床上還有髒爪子印。  
後來他要是得出遠門都直接約好寵物美容，到府接送的那種。

扯遠了。  
總之今天他們本來準備給Dodger洗本年度最後一次澡，但工作上的事情耽擱了，他到機場的時候比原定時間晚了三、四個小時，又累又餓又頭痛著失約問題。

實在是前段時間兩個人都太忙了，他的狗都連續三個月是在寵物美容洗的澡。有時候是因為他不在，有時候帶出去在異地也不方便洗，本來好脾氣的Dodger在不同的美容店洗到後面回來都要抱怨整個晚上才消停。

可他是真的來不及回去了。  
他傳了訊息給Sebastian要他直接先洗別等了，然後才想起來對方也回紐約不久，明天上午還有個會談，又補了一則「算了你先睡吧」

依然沒有回覆，這時前去商談補位的助理回來了，扯著他就要去辦手續，Chris也只得先把手機塞回口袋裡，好不容易才坐定就又進來幾則工作上的訊息，等有空再想起他的狗和愛人時幾乎都要到家了。

當地時間已經是早上四點多，他先開車送了助理回家，即使愛整潔如他也打算就先讓行李在車廂裡躺著吧。一進門脫了外套就直行到客房——不然他進主臥動作一大又吵醒那沒剩幾小時可睡的人。

誰知道開門一看，該睡在主臥的那位抱著狗坐在客房地上打嗑睡，還差點要被打開的門磕到額頭，是被抱著的狗先醒來，對著又好久不見的主人猛搖尾巴。  
所以Sebastian是讓那動來動去的尾巴弄醒的，Chris半跪下來摟住興奮的大狗，還得空出一隻手稍微扶著腳肯定麻了的他。

「所以你說是不是得裝室內電話。」  
那邊還在迷糊的人咕噥著說他手機都在身上啊兩個人住裝什麼室內電話，Chris懶得跟他第三百次去數到底多少次是他手機沒電不自覺導致失聯，扛起還一直想舔人的Dodger就往外走，後頭很快有跌跌撞撞的腳步聲跟上，他頭也沒回的要那人先回房。

腳步聲卻沒停，把狗安置在客廳角落的窩裡，才回頭就看見Sebastian揉著眼睛問他不是要給狗洗澡。

「我不是叫你回房間？」他反問「我明天再洗就好了，先睡吧。」Chris說著也打起了呵欠，搭著對方的肩膀就直接要走回臥室，對方卻沒跟著前進。

「Seb？」  
「我們明天時間又錯開了」

Sebastian身體和腦子從來都是分開醒的，後者平均要晚前者半小時左右，Chris也是很習慣對方睡醒會呆，好聲好氣的又說了一次「我明天會幫牠洗」  
然後Sebastian也又強調了一次他倆明天時間會錯開，本來已經趴好準備入睡的Dodger看兩人還站在這對話，也又爬了起來忙著在兩個人之間走來走去。

「沒關係Seb，我再處理就好了」  
「⋯⋯可是我們三個月沒有過家庭時間了」

Chris一下有點愣住，開始懷疑自己才是睡醒呆的那個，對面還繼續提醒他「你說我們每個月至少得一起幫Dodger洗一次澡」然後看他沒反應，直接就往浴室走了。

他的狗不明所以的看著還在原地的他和已經開始翻找用具的Sebastian，最後還是選擇前往浴室，他只得抱著狗大不中留的複雜情緒也跟了上去。

Sebastian這次倒沒搞怪了，規規矩矩的拿好了寵物洗劑和鋼梳，也沒等他站定就打著呵欠開始了作業。

現在時間是凌晨五點半。  
他的伴侶邊打著呵欠邊在洗他的狗。  
而他又想了一下，還是拿起了蓮蓬頭。

整個洗澡過程異常的催眠，Chris都忍不住掐了自己一下才沒睡著，倒是Sebastian不知道是剛才睡得不錯還是怎樣的，腦子醒了之後好像異常亢奮，開始和他說起了話。

從拍戲行程講到漫展遇見有趣的粉絲，再講到幾小時前和朋友們聚餐聽來的八卦。  
其實他倆雖然這幾個月沒能碰上面，但除去太近了的聚餐以外，這些事情在通訊軟體上都說過了。  
可不再需要透過稜角分明的文字和仍然免不了失真的話筒，真真實實的在空氣中震動然後傳入耳中還是不一樣。

他喜歡Sebastian說話時候有點太重的共鳴音，也喜歡不自覺拖長的句尾，還喜歡穿插其中的「你知道的」

那總是讓他有點得意，他喜歡聽Sebastian對他抱怨或吐槽那些不會對其他人說的事情，是只有他才能看見的樣子。

Chris想自己大概是真的睏了，實在感性得誇張，連Sebastian又開始犯賤的用玩戳戳樂的方式在Dodger身上戳來戳去都覺得有點可愛⋯⋯

然後他眼睛就睜不開了。  
他還花了三秒才想出應該是被泡泡甩到了，而原因正是他剛剛才覺得可愛的兩個生命體。

「⋯⋯Sebastian Stan！」  
「很晚了Chris你不要這麼大聲⋯⋯」

後來一人一狗完全樂此不疲，好不容易全弄好都早上七點了，他倆身上全被泡沫襲擊過，不得已只得又分頭洗了澡。

至於還剩不到一小時得出門那位後來又在浴室睡著那都是後話了。  
總之這天早上Chris還是挺開心的，雖然想睡得要命又餓到沒什麼感覺，但這是家庭時間實行這麼長時間以來Sebastian第一次主動提醒他，主動在意沒完成的次數，這就夠他開心好幾天了。

就夠他在偶爾因為彼此忙碌而長時間失聯的時候，提醒自己還有事情值得他堅持下去。

比如他剛洗乾淨正呼呼大睡的狗。  
再比如他衣服脫一半睡倒在馬桶上的戀人。

雖然這一切都和他計劃的不太一樣，半夜下飛機又累又餓不只沒熱湯和軟床，還莫名其妙的在凌晨給狗洗了澡。  
可他想是小時候的他見識太淺了，只寫得出模板一樣規矩標準的幸福家庭。  
現在不一樣。  
現在他知道了就算他的狗和戀人天天在輪著激怒他，他看著他們也還是覺得這就是他的幸福家庭。  
只屬於他的那種。  
沒有什麼比這更讓人安心了，不是嗎？


End file.
